


Surprise

by Kimium



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Minor hint to Gundham/Sonia/Souda OT3, One Shot, Post DR 3, post sdr2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 07:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14099925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimium/pseuds/Kimium
Summary: Secretly working for Future Foundation to help restore peace and hope to the world (and clean up the mess they helped start), Nagito and Hinata are done their job and Nagito is ready to go back to Jabberwock Island. Except Hinata has a request for Nagito and ignoring curiosity was never a strong suit Nagito possessed.





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!!
> 
> So, this story idea had actually been something I wanted to write a year ago, but I never got to it and I... forgot about it... Ahaha... in the midst of writing Moving and Waking this idea slipped through the cracks until literally this evening. I forgot how freeing it is to write one shots and I had so much fun with this story. I hope you all like it too.
> 
> As always feel free to leave kudos and comments. I always appreciate those! And if you want to check me out on my tumblr or message me there, the link is [here](http://www.kimium.tumblr.com).
> 
> (**EDIT: If you have already read my fic and are thinking of bookmarking it, I made a small PSA on my tumblr [here ](http://kimium.tumblr.com/post/172330385969/personal-post-in-regards-to-my-latest).)

All things heal with a little bit of effort.

The main land looked vastly different from the main land six months ago. Nagito could easily remember it, the cracks, the smog, the destruction, and the bodies. So many bodies. Bodies littered the streets, rotting in alleys, crushed under rubble… the list went on and on. So many ways to die, all of them displayed graphically.

However, things were changing for the better. Streets were being repaired, buildings being rebuilt. Rubble was cleaned up and bodies were honoured with mass funerals. The air had shifted and soon it felt easier to breathe, easier to move around. Rebellions still broke out, but with Future Foundation in control things were being contained, stopped before anything got too violent.

Some sections of the city though, were still untouchable. Despair still touched those sections, like rot on a tree. Those places would be headaches to fix up, but Nagito knew it would have to be done sooner or later.

Though that wasn’t his job (thank goodness) and it never would be. Instead he worked secret missions for the Future Foundation and not the exciting secret kind. Being considered by the masses to still be a part of Ultimate Despair didn’t exactly let him have a highly public job.

But it still let him have a place in the city, which was nice. Frequent trips to the main land and Jabberwock Island made up his life now and having a place on the main land was a blessing. Naegi was very generous and always made sure things were in order and stocked whenever he needed to use it.

Which, was where he was now.

Nagito yawned and stretched, his body feeling well rested for the first time in a long time. The sheets pooled around his waist, soft and made of cotton. The bed was huge, at least, in comparison to his bed on Jabberwock Island. It was much appreciated considering how often he or Hinata (or both of them) found themselves half on the floor in their cottages when morning arrived. Perhaps Nagito would have to press harder for one of them to permanently move into one of the cottages. Maybe then they could move the extra bed and have the ultimate bed. It would be larger than anyone else’s.

Well, unless everyone else started to follow suit. Then Tanaka, Sonia, and Souda would have them beat. Nagito laughed to himself. A step at a time. Rolling over he glanced at the empty spot beside him. The covers were neatly pulled, almost making it look like no one had occupied the other side the night before. It was sweet of Hinata to think about not waking him up, but at the same time waking up alone wasn’t fun. Even though they were on the mainland for work it didn’t mean Hinata could get up and disappear. He had pulled that too often in the early stages of their relationship, when people were still in comas and needed to be monitored.

Sitting up, Nagito decided if Hinata wasn’t with him he’d just have to go to Hinata. Giving a long stretch Nagito was about to get out of bed when the door to the bedroom opened. Hinata entered, carrying a mug that was steaming. Nagito’s mood perked up and he half forgave Hinata for leaving him to wake up alone.

“Coffee!” Nagito descended onto the mug.

“Good morning to you too.” Hinata said, though he handed the mug over. “Sleep well?”

“Being sleep deprived after our jobs is the worse so I can ignore you over coffee.” Nagito told him, “You left me to wake up alone. Though I did have a very good sleep thanks."

“I did.” Hinata agreed, sitting on the edge of the bed, “But I did it so I could make breakfast for us.”

Oh. That was sweet. “You did?” Nagito sipped his coffee, “What did you make?”

“Come out to the kitchen and see for yourself.” Hinata gave a smile.

Nagito set his coffee mug down and reached out, draping his arms over Hinata’s shoulders, the stump of his left arm barely touching Hinata. “Fine I will. But first, grab me my arm?”

“Sure.” Hinata twisted slightly and reached to the bedside table, grabbing Nagito’s left arm, “Here.”

“Thank you.” Nagito grabbed it and pulled away from Hinata.

Busying himself with his arm, when Nagito was done Hinata was standing up, holding the coffee mug out for him. Accepting it, Nagito followed Hinata out of the bedroom, to the main room in the apartment. A small table was set with steaming plates of pancakes. There was also a fruit bowl, syrup, and some whipped cream in a small bowl. Nagito gave a bright smile.

“Pancakes!” He cheered. “Thanks Hajime.”

“No problem.” Hinata replied, leaning over to press a kiss to Nagito’s cheek. “Come let’s eat before it gets cold.”

He would gladly do that. Nagito walked over to the table, sat down, and immediately began to load his pancakes with fruit, whipped cream, and drizzled syrup on his pancakes until it pooled underneath.

“Thanks for the food!” Nagito cheered before digging in.

The pancakes were fluffy and warm. Nagito chewed happily, loving the small treat. It was rare for Hanamura to make pancakes as syrup wasn’t something they got often. Not that they needed syrup to eat pancakes, but it always felt like something important was missing. That and Nagito was sure Saionji would have a heart attack if they attempted pancakes without syrup. It was a stance that Nagito agreed heavily with.

“So, Naegi contacted me earlier and gave a follow up on our job from yesterday.”

“Oh?” Nagito took another bite of his pancakes, “Did the information help?”

“Immensely.” Hinata told him, “Their operations ran smoothly and no one was badly injured.”

“Good.” Nagito gave a bright smile, “When are we leaving for Jabberwock Island?”

To his surprise, Hinata didn’t give a reply immediately. Instead he shuffled and looked down at the table before looking back up, “Actually… I was wondering if we could go somewhere today?”

“Somewhere?” Nagito asked, “Somewhere not being Jabberwock Island?”

“Yes.” Hinata confirmed, “I want to show you something.”

Show him? Nagito tried to think what there was to show. He had seen most of the rebuilt places, at least in this section of the city. Hinata wasn’t suggesting they go somewhere far, was he?

“In the city?” Nagito asked.

“Yes, in the city.” Hinata confirmed, “Please?”

Well what did a day mean in the long run? Everyone else was either running a job for the Future Foundation, or they were back on the Island. A day spent doing whatever Hinata wanted was fine. They rarely got to explore the main land, usually for good reasons…

“But what if someone freaks when they see us?” Nagito asked, “We are, after all considered Ultimate Despair by the public.”

“They won’t.” Hinata assured, “This place isn’t in a populated area. I promise.”

Well if Hinata was sure, “Okay. Sounds good.” Nagito agreed.

Hinata exhaled slowly and smiled widely, “Okay, that’s settled. Let’s finish breakfast.”

“Way a head of you.” Nagito pointed to his plate, “You haven’t even started.”

“Is that a challenge?” Hinata asked, picking up his fork and knife.

“I don’t know, is it?” Nagito asked back.

They stared at each other for a long moment before they began to eat. Nagito was sure he hadn’t eaten that fast in a long while.

~

Outside was sunny and Nagito was thankful for the sunglasses he brought from Jabberwock Island. Seeing the sun and the perfectly paved streets and rebuilt buildings almost made the destruction and Despair a fever induced nightmare. Except for the fact if Nagito looked far enough out at a high enough point he’d still see rubble and smoky sky. In a way, this peace felt like a small bubble floating precariously in the wind. But there was no way he’d let this bubble pop.

Hinata expertly lead them down the street, avoiding some main roads and instead ducking to side streets and short cuts. A few people were milling around, but most people were still cautious, not lingering their gazes for too long. Nagito was thankful because he didn’t want to cause a ruckus and have Naegi have to save their behinds. He was also grateful for the non-descript clothes and jacket. Carefully, Nagito tugged his hood up, obscuring his face, and walked along, following Hinata.

They walked until the buildings began to thin, leading to some open areas with grass, trees, and flowers. Nagito stared. Was it a park? It had to be. He remembered seeing a park being rebuilt a couple months ago. Was this it? He glanced around and sure enough he saw a fountain in the middle going, some trails, and a few people walking about.

Hinata reached for his hand and tugged Nagito down a trail that lead into a thicket of trees that eventually ran uphill. Nagito could spot a flat landing with some benches, probably a look out spot for enjoying the scenery or bird watching or what not. The sun was higher in the sky and with the trees providing shade it helped Nagito not over heat in his coat. Spring was just about to end and summer was rearing its head. It would be unbearable on Jabberwock Island, but then again, the entire island was tropical so what did a season shift matter?

“We’re going to that look out?” Nagito finally spoke, feeling like they were alone.

“Yes.” Hinata said, “I want to show you something up there.”

“Okay.” Nagito agreed, letting Hinata continue to lead him up towards the look out.

When they arrived Nagito stared out. It really was beautiful. The park lay beneath their feet and to the horizon the city, rebuilt, flourishing, renewed. Nagito let go of Hinata’s hand and walked closer so he could get a better view. They were up so high no one would see them, so when the breeze blew his hood off Nagito didn’t worry.

“I used to come here a lot with my parents.” Hinata suddenly said.

It was enough for Nagito to turn around and look at Hinata, “You did?” He had never talked about his parents before.

“Yes, we used to come here during the weekends.” Hinata looked out at the city fondly, “Or during the summer whenever we had a free evening. I always loved the view, seeing the city from a new height. But, this view is especially nice at night.”

Nagito could easily imagine, with all the lights, the glow of the city spanning outward, “I would like to see that.”

“Me too.” Hinata sighed, “Sadly night time isn’t the safest here, even with the Future Foundation’s help.”

“True.” Nagito agreed, but he walked towards Hinata and took his hand, “But some day. We can return and we will see the city, rebuilt and at night, from here.”

“Thanks.” Hinata smiled, “But that isn’t all I want you to see.” He gestured to the city and park in front of them, “Turn around please?”

What was Hinata planning? Nagito wanted to ask, but he did as Hinata wanted, only to nearly stumble at the different view. This view showed the other side of the city. It was rebuilt only to a certain point, then it was still rubble, burnt, smoldering Despair. It stretched out, across the sea, spread like a blanket of red and purple death.

“We had a hand in that, you know.” Hinata said with a matter of fact tone.

Nagito could see it clearly. He remembered walking down those streets, laughing at the Despair, at the thickness of it, marvelling at the Hope it would inspire. He had thrived and died at the same time in that environment, forever cycling through the wish of Hope and the reality of Despair. Even now, Nagito felt the tinge of madness swirl in his heart, almost painfully choking him out.

“We did.” Nagito whispered, “We did and we relished in it. We helped tear down the world one bloody strip at a time. Actions, inactions, all that we did aided in Despair.”

“It won’t ever go away.” Hinata muttered, “It will always stain our pasts and haunt our futures should we allow it.”

Nagito exhaled deeply and turned around to face Hinata. “I know.” He gently and kindly agreed with Hinata, “You’ve told us this so many times. We need to move on with our pasts towards the future.”

“I do say that a lot, don’t I?” Hinata half laughed, “But I didn’t come up here to lecture you, I promise. I just wanted to show you this, the destruction we played a hand in.”

“Okay?” Nagito blinked, “I have seen it…”

“And to let you know that…” Hinata breathed in, “I too am responsible.”

Nagito waited. He suddenly felt the weight Hinata had been silently carrying. This was it. The true reason why Hinata insisted on coming to this peak, to look at the city, to delay their trip back to Jabberwock Island. And, whatever the weight was, Nagito would always listen, always be there to help Hinata unload his thoughts and vice versa.

“I know the line between my actions and Kamukura’s actions may seem blurry, but they aren’t to me.” Hinata slowly said, “I’ve given a lot of thought about responsibility and accountability and you know that’s why I was so eager to accept Future Foundation’s offer.”

Nagito nodded, “It’s why we are here in the first place, all of us. Staying and rotting on that island without doing something to help is worse than causing the destruction.”

“You’re right.” Hinata reached out and touched Nagito’s cheek, “But I came to a realization earlier this month.”

Oh… he did? Nagito gave a small head twitch, to let Hinata know he was listening.

“I realized I was doing many things out of a sense of responsibility. And while that’s good, I was neglecting doing things for myself. I would let my needs fall to the side to help others.” Hinata shut his eyes, “Naegi actually asked me another favour this morning.”

“He did?” Nagito blinked. “What was it?”

“He asked if we would go to a different city and gather some information.” Hinata told him, “I… want your opinion.”

“Mine?” Nagito asked, “Does this job need both of us?”

“How long have we been on the main land?” Hinata asked instead.

“Um… three weeks? Give or take?” Nagito tried to quickly calculate.

“Exactly two weeks and four days.” Hinata corrected, his answer accurate, “We’ve been putting a lot of hours in.”

“Yeah, no kidding…” Nagito shivered.

“And… I want to ask you, should we accept the job?” Hinata asked.

His question hit Nagito out of left field. The obvious answer of “yes” filled his tongue, but something about Hinata’s tone made Nagito question that initial response. Was Hinata trying to get at the fact they worked too hard? So… that meant they should decline?

“I’m… not sure what you mean.” Nagito carefully said, “If Naegi needs us…”

“That’s the thing.” Hinata smoothly interjected, “He said if we don’t want to do it, Fuyuhiko and Peko can do it. They are finishing up another job and would be closer.”

“Oh… so… logically we should decline then.” Nagito was piecing together the information. “They just arrived… three days ago? If it’s more convenient for Peko and Fuyuhiko to do the job, why didn’t Naegi ask them in the first place?”

“So… you don’t think if we declined it would be selfish of us?” Hinata ignored his question. “We wouldn’t be bad people if we pushed the job onto someone else and went back to Jabberwock Island?”

Hinata’s worry was clear now. Nagito suddenly understood. His fear of not taking responsibility was getting in the way of his personal care. There was an imbalance, one that everyone was afraid to take. What was over working? What was enough? When did someone deserve a break? Did they have to be justified before taking a rest?

“We aren’t selfish.” Nagito leaned closer and cupped Hinata’s face, “You aren’t selfish or running away from anything in declining this job. I… know we have a lot to answer for, but that doesn’t mean we run ourselves to the ground bleeding out. Others are there to support and work towards our common goal. So, decline and let Fuyuhiko and Peko do the job. I recon they’d finish it faster than us anyways.” Nagito added with a smile. “We’re in this together and I’ll support whatever choice you make.”

Hinata smiled, “Together, huh… so you don’t think I’m selfish?”

“Did my speech just now not get through your head?” Nagito pouted, “It was a good one too, don’t go forgetting it so soon.”

“Right.” Hinata breathed out jilted, “Sorry. I meant to say.”

Suddenly Hinata pulled away, his face red. Nagito stared. Was there more to say? What else did Hinata want to talk about? He felt curiosity fill him as he waited for Hinata to find his voice.

“We do a ton together.” Hinata was saying, “And you’re happy with me, right?”

“Uh… what brought this on?” Nagito asked, “Of course I’m happy with you. We’re… friends… and lovers.” Now it was his turn to blush, “I like you for who you are and your personality.”

“I… like you too Nagito.” Hinata was now a burning red, “I really like you. Whenever we’re together I feel like the future is a bit less scary and more manageable. I know… our time and memories are a bit wobbly, and in a way, we haven’t known each other for long, but at the same time we have.”

“That’s true…” Nagito agreed, his heart suddenly pounding roughly in his chest.

“I…” Hinata exhaled, “I brought you here not to just ask you about Naegi’s request, though I needed to get that out of the way. I wanted to show you, as best as I could, that despite our past and our future we’re always moving together, supporting each other.”

Hinata closed his eyes and suddenly he got down on one knee. It took Nagito a full ten seconds to fully comprehend what was happening. He let out a high gasp and felt his face burn brightly, his heart lodged in his throat. Hinata looked up at him and suddenly in his hands was a small box.

“I… I know I don’t have much… just my company and my love for you. I… had to ask Naegi to help me… but I mean this, with all my heart.”

Hinata opened the box, revealing a pair of rings. They weren’t fancy, just simple golden bands, but Nagito felt tears run down his face. He clasped both of his hands in front of his mouth to keep himself from babbling.

“Komaeda Nagito, will you marry me?”

Nagito felt his knees collapse, his body sinking to the ground, so he was at eye level with Hinata. Throwing himself at Hinata, Nagito felt his voice burst out of his throat.

“Yes, yes, yes, yes!! Of course, of course, Hajime I…”

Looking up at Hinata he lunged forward and kissed him, sweetly and tenderly. Their wedding wouldn’t be grand, nor would their families be able to see it. They’d have a day of celebration on Jabberwock Island. Neither had much, but Nagito could care less. Material things? They could rebuild that in time. What was important, was each other.

Hinata kissed him back and their kiss turned deep, their emotions pouring out, both laughing and crying when they finally pulled away. With a smile, Hinata took Nagito’s hand, his left hand, his metal hand, and with ease put the ring on the ring finger. Nagito couldn’t feel the weight, but he could imagine it. Reaching out he took the other ring and gently put it on Hinata’s ring finger.

“I also got you a chain.” Hinata said, reaching into his pocket, pulling out another small box, “It’s not fancy, but you know, this way you can choose how to wear your ring…”

“I love you Hajime.” Nagito gasped out, his face wet.

“I love you too Nagito.”

Hinata pressed the box into Nagito’s hands and then they kissed again, the city in despair at their side, the city in hope at their other side.

**Author's Note:**

> Proposal: So, I left "proposal" out of my tags for this fic because I thought it would be fun to surprise everyone with it at the end. I hope it worked! :)
> 
> Secretly Working for FF: So, I decided post DR3 while they are technically to the public "Ultimate Despair" still, the SDR2 cast are working for the Foundation to help fix things. Because I refuse to believe they just went back to Jabberwock Island and didn't care about the state or the world, nor not want to help.
> 
> Gundham/Sonia/Souda: My OT3 I'm sorry I'm so weak.
> 
> Syrup: As a Canadian I refuse to believe you can eat pancakes without it. (I know you can, I'm just teasing here.)
> 
> Responsibility: So, as most know I worked in Japan for two years and one thing that really stuck to me was this sense of being "responsible" and the Japanese work ethic. They really do and can work themselves to death in that country in fear of being seen as lazy or irresponsible to their employers.
> 
> Rings: I know in Japan it's common for wedding rings to be just plain bands (even for women). It's also common for them to be platinum or white gold, but I'm a sucker for gold gold.
> 
> Chain: I've seen adorable fan art of Nagito having his ring on a chain and I love it.


End file.
